Administrative Core The Administrative Core will provide the support necessary to promote scientific interchange, while providing financial oversight and coordinating all administrative operations of the program. Its goals are: Specific Aim 1: To provide administrative oversight of the research program and coordinate internal meetings of investigators and staff and the internal and external advisory boards. Specific Aim 2: To disseminate information via multiple mediums Specific Aim 3: To oversee financial management Specific Aim 4: To comply with and conduct regulatory and reporting requirements Specific Aim 5: To coordinate T32 training opportunities and facilitate faculty career development An outstanding team of key personnel allied with professionals trained in administration, communications, finance, and regulatory compliance will utilize existing infrastructure within the University of Pittsburgh to maximize efficiency and success of the projects and cores within the program.